Opposites
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: How I wish the scene on the bleachers in season one went.


"Slushy on her and I'll kick your ass." Puck warned as Finn approached Rachel, Kurt, and Puck with a grape slushy in hand.

Finn hesitated before Kurt took the slushy out of his hands and threw it in his in own face.

"What?" Finn gasped, confused. "Why did you do that?"

"It's called taking one for the team, Finn Hudson!" Kurt snapped. "Now, get out of here and take some time to think whether or not your 'friends' on the football team would have done the same for you."

Finn opened his mouth to apologize but he was so ashamed of what he had done (or didn't do) that he just walked away.

"Someone get me to a day-spa stat!" Kurt huffed.

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes rushed him into the girls' bathroom as they left Puck and Artie by the lockers.

"Guys?" Rachel asked when they were alone.

"What's up, momma?" Mercedes asked.

"Do you think…do you think Puck actually…likes me?" She mumbled.

"Of course he does." Tina said. "Why would he be dating you if he didn't?"

"Because he wants to make Quinn jealous."

"What?" Mercedes questioned. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes her." Rachel sighed heavily.

"Well, isn't that what you're doing to him?" Kurt chimed in. "Aren't you only dating him to make Finn jealous?"

Rachel looked down at her hands and played with her thumbs. "I-I guess so."

"Then, it shouldn't really matter, right?"

"But-."

"Listen, Rachel." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "You and Puck don't have any feelings for each other, you're both using one another to make someone else who quite frankly, acts like you don't exist. Take the chance to have someone without actually having to deal with the drama of feelings."

"I guess you're right." Rachel agreed; actually, she wanted to tell them that she may have started to develop feelings for Noah Puckerman and it was killing her that he didn't feel the same.

"Come on." Tina opened the door to the girls' bathroom. "We'll be late for glee."

* * *

Puck sighed as he leaned against the bleachers, watching the football tackle each other, throw the ball, and run down the field. It was weird watching and not being able to be a part of it. He smiled slightly as he felt his girlfriend's presence.

Rachel looked out at the field and then down at Puck's face. "Do you miss it?"

"Hell, no." He lied.

She hesitated before saying, "I hope you didn't choose glee over football because of me."

Puck didn't look at her, but he was genuinely confused when he asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't think this relationship's going to work out."

He was hurt, not that he'd admit it. Someone like Rachel Berry giving up a relationship with him was not what he expected. If he would just be honest with himself, he'd be smart enough to realize he actually had feelings for her. But that wasn't who he was; he buried things deep down because getting attached to people was just too much work when they left.

"It's cool. I was going to break up with you anyway." He finally said.

She laughed slightly. "No, you weren't."

The fact that she said he wouldn't do it, made him angry, so he snapped back with. "Yes, I was…it's Finn, right?"

She wanted to tell him that no, it wasn't Finn. It was that he had feelings for Quinn and just using her to make the blonde jealous…like she was doing with him. "Maybe."

He scoffed. "Typical." He stood up from where he sat and she followed.

"What's so typical about it?" She demanded.

"Oh, come on, Rachel, you're swooning over some guy that doesn't even care about you!"

"Oh, and you're not drooling all over some girl that won't even look at you?" Her voice went high, catching the attention of Finn.

"I am not!" Puck raised his voice, matching the irritation in his voice to the same as hers.

"Oh, yeah?" She scoffed.

"Yeah!" He glared at her.

"Then prove it, Noah!" She challenged, hoping he'd take the hint and just walk away since she wasn't really up to dealing with the heartbreak that came along with losing a boyfriend…even if it wasn't real.

It all happened so fast that neither of them had time to process that they were in full view of the entire football team; Puck had grabbed Rachel by the hips and yanked her forward as he smashed his lips against hers.

The awkwardly violent, but passion filled kiss soon turned sweet, making them both smile into it.

The piercing sound of a whistle and the mention of Finn's name had them break apart just in time for Rachel to catch Finn staring at them sadly.

Rachel stepped out of Puck's grip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Listen, Noah, I-."

"Rachel, can we just not talk about this please?" He groaned. "Evidently we're together and we're going to stay together. I'm not in a hurry to break us up, so I don't know why _you _are."

"But Quinn-."

"What about Quinn?"

"Well, you'd know if you'd let me finish a damn sentence!" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Puck couldn't hold back his laugh; Rachel Berry swearing had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He laughed even harder when her hand came off her hip and slapped his chest.

"This isn't funny, Noah!"

"Rachel, seriously." Puck chuckled, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Does it look like I'm interested in Quinn?"

"But…weren't you?" She looked up at him.

He shrugged, not willing to tell her that he had indeed liked Quinn, but he didn't anymore. Being with Rachel made him feel like life was so much easier. Sure, she talked too much and mainly about herself, she didn't really go for things like video games, and they had different taste in…everything. They were complete opposites and he liked it.

"Don't play this off, Noah Puckerman." Rachel warned. "Tell me now or I'm leaving."

"Okay, yes." He sighed. "I did have feelings for Quinn, but that's over."

"So quickly?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe it." She shook her head. "You don't just stop having feelings for someone so out of the blue."

"Aren't you the one always saying the heart wants what it wants or some crap like that? Look, my point is that I don't want to be with Quinn. I want to be with you and as much you want to be with Finn…I'm not letting you go so easily."

Rachel smiled brightly at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. "I don't want Finn."

"Wait, what?"

"I. Don't. Want. Finn." She said. "I want you."

"Good." He sighed with relief, leaning his forehead against hers. "Because I lied. It's not that I wouldn't let you go so easily. I wouldn't let you go at all."

"I like this side of you, Noah." She smiled softly. "The side that shows his true feelings. I hope I get to see it more often."

"You will." He assured, ducking his head to kiss her again. "But we're not telling anyone about this side yet."

"Okay." She nodded, laughing. "Deal."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's really late in Glee to post something like this. But I was re-watching Glee last night and the entire time I was thinking..."Good God, why would the writers put Finn and Rachel together and Puck and Rachel have so much more!"**

**Anyone agree? Anyone?  
**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge Finchel fan, I just wish they had given Puck and Rachel more a chance.  
**


End file.
